


Timeless

by SnarkyScribe



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe?, Definitely Canon Divergence, Fluff, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Spiritual Powers, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Midoriya Izuku replaces Higurashi Kagome, Midoriya Izuku-centric, Of the emotional and physical variety, Possibly Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel, crack possibly, dumbassery, excessive use of sit?, it's Inuyasha while still being BnHA, kind of dekuwhump?, possibly cannon divergence, this is a self indulgent mess, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyScribe/pseuds/SnarkyScribe
Summary: “Sometimes you’re too much like Kacchan for your own good, Inuyasha.” He said to himself, sitting his bag on the ground and taking a moment to rest on the lip of the Well.The air was so much cleaner in the Feudal Era and there was so much greenery around him. It always had a calming effect on him when he took a few minutes just to sit quietly and breathe in the sweet freshness of the unpolluted air. So much cleaner than the air in Musutafu. Feeling much calmer than when he had stomped his way here Izuku took one last deep breath and grabbed his bag, letting himself tip backward into the blue starlight of time.
Relationships: InuYasha/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 95
Kudos: 157





	1. A Beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone so I spent all day writing it out. My writing isn't exactly the best at the moment (4 years of inactivity will do that to ya) so please bear with me. Leave feedback if you'd like!

“SIT BOY!”

“GAH!”

Izuku huffed, stalking off towards the old Well and angrily hiking his big yellow bag up onto his shoulders as he went. _Stupid Inuyasha! Always trying to keep me from going home!_ Izuku huffed again, his feet tramping just a little bit harder along the familiar tree lined path than necessary. The Jewel shards were important, he understood that, but he couldn’t just spend all his time in the past when he had obligations and school in the future! Izuku sighed softly, walking a little bit faster when the Well came into view.

“Sometimes you’re too much like Kacchan for your own good, Inuyasha.” He said to himself, sitting his bag on the ground and taking a moment to rest on the lip of the Well.

The air was so much cleaner in the Feudal Era and there was so much greenery around him. It always had a calming effect on him when he took a few minutes just to sit quietly and breathe in the sweet freshness of the unpolluted air. So much cleaner than the air in Musutafu. Feeling much calmer than when he had stomped his way here Izuku took one last deep breath and grabbed his bag, letting himself tip backward into the blue starlight of time.

**~OoO~**

“Do you have everything, Dear?”

“Yes, Mom.”

“What about your uniform?” Inko called from the kitchen.

“Not today, Mom. One of the sleeves is ripped and there’s a bloodstain on the front.”

“Alright, Izu. Breakfast is on the table when you come down.”

Inko hummed quietly to herself, drying her hands on a dishtowel and taking a seat as her son zipped down the stairs and nearly crashed into the table. Inko laughed softly, shaking her head fondly as her son scrambled up and sat opposite her, an embarrassed flush on his face.

“Careful, Dear.”

“Heh. Sorry, Mom.” He rubbed the back of his neck, laughing sheepishly. Inko smiled, gesturing to the bowl of rice in front him. “Eat. You have that big test today, don’t you? You’ll need your energy!” Izuku smiled back gratefully and dug in, inhaling half his breakfast before Inko had even started on her own. Another fond shake of her head and she started on her own meal. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before she spoke again.

“Izuku, Dear?” Izuku glanced over at her.

“Yeah, Mom?”

“Focus on school today and don’t worry about a thing. While you’re away I’ll take care of refilling your supplies. Did you write out that list I asked for?” Izuku nodded, getting up to take his bowl to the sink and gesturing in the general direction of the living room with it. “The list is in my bag by the front door. My uniform’s in there as well.” Inko nodded, taking her own bowl to the sink and following Izuku to the living room. She hugged him quick and tight, ghosting her fingers through his green curls briefly.

“I’m so _proud_ of you, Izuku. You’ve grown in ways I never expected and I couldn’t be more proud of you.” His face flushed once more, a bright smile on his lips and his green eyes sparkling. Smile firmly in place, he turned to the door.

“I love you, Mom. I’ll see you when I get back.”

“I love you, too, Izuku. Do your best, okay?” He nodded once without looking and was already outside when Inko took the opportunity to yell out, “And try not to break anything!”

**~OoO~**

Izuku was 30 minutes early when he arrived at school, entering his classroom quietly and taking a seat at his desk. He was so early not even Iida had arrived yet, not that Izuku was going to complain about it. He’d use this time to finish up the homework he’d taken with him to the Feudal Era and try to come up with a proper excuse for why he wasn’t in his school uniform. Izuku chuckled quietly to himself, grabbing his work folder from his school bag and taking out the remainder of his english homework. Goodness knows Iida would have a conniption fit over it.

For the next 10 minutes the only sounds in the room were his pencil scratching against paper and his quiet breaths until the door to the room opened and shut with a small click. Izuku looked up from his work and smiled once he recognized who had entered.

“Iida-kun!”

“Ah, Midoriya-kun!” Iida starts and then stops, staring at Izuku sharply. “Where’s your uniform? And are you well enough to participate in the test today?” Iida walks over stiffly, sitting backwards in Bakugou’s chair while looking Izuku over for any sign of something wrong. His eyes dart quickly behind his glasses.

“Ah, u-uhm…… about my u-uniform. I, er, _mayhavegottenbloodalloverit_!” Iida sputters. “Blood?! Midoriya!” And his arm is already karate chopping the air. If this was under any normal circumstances Izuku would be stifling a laugh but of course the circumstances were as far from normal as they could get. Izuku sighed and resigned himself to a sort of lie like he’d been doing to his friends since the start of UA. “I…. uhm…. Heh.” Izuku coughed slightly to cover the hitch in his breath. “I-it was a coughing f-fit. N-nothing bad, t-though!” Izuku squeaked frantically, waving his hands like that would make it the truth. Iida stared at him for a few long seconds, scrutinizing Izuku’s complexion and seeming to search his soul.

“You coughed up blood while having a coughing fit?”

“Y-yes?”

“Pardon my language but why the _hell_ are you here? You should be at home, resting in bed and not overexerting yourself like I know you’re prone to doing!”

“I-I’ll be okay, Iida-kun. If I get sick during the day I’ll leave, okay?” _Or Inuyasha will come for me._ But that last part was better left unsaid. Iida glanced over him searchingly.

“Promise me you’ll be careful, Midoriya-kun?”

“I’ll do my best, Iida-kun.” Izuku said earnestly, trying his best to smile convincingly enough so Iida would leave him alone. Iida stared a moment longer before giving in and wrapping his arms around the chair back, giving a soft smile in return.

“Alright. Now, is there anything I can help you with? You were gone for a month this time and I don’t want to see you falling behind if I can help it.”

**~OoO~**

The day flew by and with it his test was done, both the written and the practical portions. Aizawa-Sensei almost seemed surprised when Izuku managed to keep up with the teacher he was fighting. Fighting demons and hunting for jewel shards in the Feudal Era is good for something after all it would seem. His friends had also insisted upon at least walking him to the train station, one behind him and the other in front for “Just in case” they had said. Izuku rolled his eyes. Why his Mom had to tell the school he was sick with a different illness every time he was out, he would never know.

He was home now, though, which meant he could actually relax for a bit an-

“What took ya so fucking long, stupid!” Izuku stopped walking, gripping the straps of his school bag like his life depended on it. Not today, Inuyasha. Just please give him one day! Was that too much to ask for?!

“Inuyasha…” Izuku started calmly. The half demons fluffy ears flattened to his skull, his face morphing into one of abject terror.

“SIT BOY!”

“FUCK!”


	2. Quirk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, here's another chapter? More than likely none of this will be in order, I'm just letting this go where it goes. I'm not even planning out my chapters, this is just for fun. Enjoy?

“Quirk?” Sango asked curiously as she leaned down to start the fire for the nights camp. Inuyasha was off hunting for their dinner, Miroku was filling their water skins at a nearby stream and Shippo was off gathering extra firewood. Izuku was on cooking duty that night.

“Yeah!” Izuku exclaimed, green eyes shining with excitement. “In my time 80% of the worlds population has some sort of superpower, something similar to Miroku-Sama’s Wind Tunnel or Kikyo-Sama’s spiritual powers!” Sango blinked, halting her progress with the fire fully to watch Izuku as he bounced on the balls of his feet and veritably shook with excitement. Sango shook her head at the excitable boy and went back to her share of the work. “And what are these quirks like?” She asked with a small smile on her face. Izuku reminded her so much of her little brother before the incident with their Clan members. It was painful sometimes to be around him but sweet all at the same time. Izuku looked deep in thought for a moment.

“Well, it depends on the person. Some people have strength augmentation quirks while someone else might have the ability to control water. Kacchan, my childhood friend, he can make explosions from the palms of his hands and my teacher, Aizawa-Sensei, has the ability to erase any non-mutation quirk.”

“Ah, they all sound incredibly useful for combat. And what about you, Izuku-kun?” Sango asked, finishing up with the fire and dusting her hands off on her kimono. Izuku looked vaguely conflicted for a moment.

“I was, er, a late bloomer. The first time I ever used my quirk was during my schools entrance exams. I saved one of the other applicants from being crushed but I ended up shattering the bones in my legs and arms to do it.” Sango stared incredulously. That….. honestly sounded like something Izuku would do.

“What’s your quirk, Izuku-kun?”

“Super strength.” And Sango choked a little on her spit. That wasn’t something that Sango had been expecting to hear. Soft, sweet Izuku with his baby face and freckled cheeks; his wide eyes and friendly disposition. Sango still couldn’t see it. She looked so confused and Izuku couldn’t help but giggle at the look on her face. “You don’t seem to be buying it. Would you like a demonstration?”

“If you wouldn’t mind….”

“Not at all!” Izuku glanced around the clearing they were camped in, looking for anything he could use as a demonstration just as Inuyasha re-entered camp with four hefty rabbits in his claws. Izuku grinned.

“Hey! Inuyasha! Come over here for a sec, would ya? I’ve got something I wanna try!”

“Fuck no!”

“Don’t make me say it!”

“Fucking fine! _Dumbass._ ” He mumbled the last part under his breath but walked over anyway, slightly curious despite himself. “Feh.” He set the rabbits down by the fire and slid his hands into the sleeves of his robe. “What’dya want?” Izuku smiled brightly.

“Stay still for a second. You’ve already seen some of the quirks in my time but Sango-chan hasn’t so I figured I’d show her mine!” Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

“The last time I saw you use it in your time you broke your goddamn arm.” Izuku waved a hand dismissively. “That’s neither here nor there. Besides! I’ve trained since then!” Inuyasha sighed wearily, rubbing a clawed hand down his face. “Just don’t break anything. I don’t feel like carryin’ your ass all the way back to the Well.”

“Yay!” Izuku clapped his hands happily. “Alright, as I said before just stay still and…..” Green lightning crackled to life over Izuku’s form and in one fell swoop he had Inuyasha balanced on the crook of one arm. Inuyasha let out a surprised grunt. “Fucking hell!”

“Language, Inuyasha.” Oh, Miroku was back with the water. He set the water skins down before giving his full attention to the scene in front of him, looking just as confused as Sango. “Izuku-Sama? What are you doing?”

“Sango-chan was having a hard time believing that my quirk was super strength, so I thought I’d give her a demonstration.”

“Oh?” Miroku looked intrigued. “Quirk?” Inuyasha grunted gruffly. “Almost everyone in dumbass’s time has a weird ass ability. It’s fucking strange.”

“I see……” He still looked really confused. Izuku had a sudden idea, jolting slightly in his excitement.

“Fucking watch it, dumbass!”

“Sorry, Inuyasha! Miroku-Sama? Would you mind staying _very_ still for me for a moment?” Izuku asked, giving his best puppy eyes. Miroku gave a long suffering sigh. “If I must, Izuku-Sama.” And with a flourish of robes his staff was set down and he was swooped up onto Izuku’s free arm. Sango blinked owlishly at the sight and Izuku grinned.

“Wanna join, Sango-chan? My back is still free~” Another blink. Izuku bent his knees enough for her to climb on.

“Yes…….?” And just like that Izuku was carrying three people like it was nothing. Shippo didn’t even bat an eye when he came back, just dropped his sticks and bounced up to Izuku’s head, gripping at his hair like he was gripping the reins of a horse.

“Onward, steed!” Shippo yelled and Izuku laughed, adjusted the ones on his arms and jetted around camp at half his normal speed, getting a couple of shocked shouts out of everyone that wasn’t Shippo.

Today had been good.


	3. Uwah! Such Kidnapping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter!  
> Is it good? No.  
> Did I try? Yes.

Miasma was thick in the air, drifting through the halls of the estate like morning mist over placid water. Izuku was silent, contemplating his current situation, holding his breath and hoping Inuyasha and the others discovered where he was taken. Hopefully sooner rather than later. If he breathed in the mist he’d die, but if he held his breath too long he’d pass out and then die. Either way it was a lose-lose situation.

His lungs burned from lack of air, the ropes around his torso and legs tight enough to leave bruises. Was this really how he died? Tied up like some feral animal and poisoned of all things? He’s survived his time in the Feudal Era so far, survived villain attacks on his class but this is where he died?! What a joke. _C’mon, Inuyasha. I don’t have much longer here!_ His vision was starting to blur, greying at the edges. _Please. Hurry._ He struggled weakly against the ropes, unable to muster the concentration to bring forth One for All, like the Miasma was sapping his strength away. His vision went dark.

Was this really how it ended?

**~OoO~**

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, ears flattening against his skull and his eyes bleeding just the slightest bit of red. They fucking took him! Fucking Naraku and his goddamn weakass minions! He could smell it all over the goddamn place! He growled again, getting onto all fours and sniffing angrily at the ground to catch any whiff of Izuku’s scent that he could find. There! To the North of their camp, his scent clings weakly to the ground as the morning dew tries its best to eradicate it all together. He could smell rain on the way, too, and if he didn’t hurry that scent trail would disappear as soon as the downpour started.

“Sango. Miroku. Take Shippo and fly above me with Kirara. I’ll take the ground and follow Izuku’s scent trail.” They both nodded, Miroku scooping up the tiny kitsune and climbing up behind Sango on the massive fire cat.

“Stay safe, my friend. We’ve got your back.” Miroku was earnest and fierce, not a trace of his normal perversion present.

“Heh. Like I need it.” And they were off, Inuyasha bounding through the forest like a bat out of hell, following the feeble scent trail and hoping against all hope that Izuku wasn’t too badly hurt. Or worse, dead.

It didn’t take long after that, maybe an hour or so. Rain was beginning to fall, the sky a dark grey from the cloud cover, natural mist mixing with purple Miasma, swirling around the intimidating estate set before the group. The image flickered for a moment, like a mirage dissipating in the desert heat and suddenly it was gone, disappearing amongst rain and mist. Inuyasha’s eyes widened a fraction and he growled. Naraku’s scent permeated through everything, covering every inch of the desolate clearing, the stink of demons and corpses long past their prime. He gagged, nearly retching.

It was too strong and the rain wasn’t doing anything against it, cloying Izuku’s clean scent with its sickening thickness.

“Ku ku ku. Glad to see you could make it, Inuyasha.” Inuyasha glanced around before finally looking up, a growl ripping from his throat.

“NARAKU! YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH IZUKU!” Tessaiga was in his hands before Naraku could blink, a snarl on his lips. Naraku chuckled, low and menacing, tentacles forming from his rancid flesh, twisting and convulsing. A pale, freckled face could be seen peeking through the mass, eyes closed but definitely not in sleep.

“Is this what you were looking for, half breed?” Another growl and another dark chuckle. Miroku stepped forward, unwinding the prayer bears from the gauntlet on his hand, wind tunnel at the ready and a scowl on his face.

“Let him go, Naraku!”

The tentacles were winding slowly over Izuku’s form, brushing over exposed rope and dragging almost intimately over a nasty cut on his left cheek, his body limp in his bindings. Miroku’s hand clenched tightly over the beads, clinking them together in his unmarred palm. The jewel shards were still hanging around Izuku’s neck, a nasty tainted purple the color of Naraku’s poison.

“I’ve had my fun with this one. But before I go……” A tentacle snaked around Izuku’s neck, wrapping around the chain holding the shards and _yanking_. Inuyasha’s hands clenched around his sword.

_Damn it! If I use Wind Scar now I’ll hurt him….._

“Hiraikotsu!” Sango sprung into action, launching her boomerang with all the force she could muster, moving gracefully for the main tentacle holding Izuku in place, katana at the ready.

“Foolish girl.”

“Argh!”

A tentacle shot between Sango and her goal, katana jamming into it and getting stuck. Hiraikotsu landed uselessly several feet away. The force of the tentacle slamming into the ground forced her back, her feet nearly digging trenches into the hard dirt. She clenched her teeth.

“Damn it!” Kirara was at her side in a flash, snarling and gnashing her fangs at Naraku.

“Monk! Use your goddamn Wind Tunnel!”

“Inuya-”

“Do it!”

Miroku let go of his gauntlet reluctantly, pointing his hand towards the mass of tentacles holding Izuku, nothing but swirling chaos and destruction. With a mighty cry Inuyasha leapt into the fray, sword slicing through the mass left and right, chunks of putrid flesh raining down on the group and subsequently being sucked into Miroku’s Wind Tunnel. Sango flew above on Kirara, taking down what she could of what wasn’t being sucked in, her face a mask of fury. Miroku was starting to sweat.

“Just a little longer, Monk!” Inuyasha yelled, hacking at Izuku’s bindings. _At least there’s no Saimyosho, otherwise he’d be a goner. Almost got it! There!_

One more hack and Izuku was free, limp within the rope and falling into Inuyasha’s arms, his breathing shallow. Inuyasha dodged a few tentacles, bounding over to where Shippo was hiding in the tree line, Izuku’s big yellow bag resting beside him.

“Inuyasha!” Shippo yelled out excitedly.

“Feh.” Inuyasha laid Izuku on the ground as gently as he could, leaning his upper half against the big bag. “Watch after him, brat. I’ve got this handled!” He smirked, amber eyes glinting sharply in the low light of the rainy morning, his clothes and hair drenched. With one last glance at Izuku he bounded off, laying into Naraku with a ferocity the others had never seen. Naraku scowled, using his tentacles in an attempt to fend off the angry half demon, but it only seemed to make him madder.

“ _No one_ takes one of my pack members and gets away with it, dumbfuck!”

Miroku was attacking what he could reach with his staff, sweat on his brow and concentrating hard to get to the bottle of shards dangling from the chain in Naraku’s hand. “INUYASHA! AIM FOR THE SHARDS! GRAB THEM!”

“WHAT DO YA THINK I’M TRYIN’ TO DO?!”

“Enough of this.” Naraku’s low voice rang out across the chaos of the battlefield, hand clenching around the bottle of shards, breaking the glass and fusing them into his hand. They bulged in the veins of his arm as they sucked up to his chest, his tentacles forming themselves into a ball around his pale form, lank hair whipping about his head in a wind that effected only him.

“I’ll be taking my leave. Have fun, Inuyasha… ku ku ku.”

“NARAKUUUUUU! FUCK! GODDAMN IT!” His sword dropped from his hands, fists slamming against the muddy ground in frustration. “FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Miroku stepped forward, staff jangling slightly, placing a firm hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder.

“We’ll get them back, Inuyasha.” Inuyasha shook his hand off, standing slowly.

“We’ll do more than get them back,” He said fiercely, “we’ll kill him and anyone that associates with him!”

**~OoO~**

“Uhn…..” Izuku’s eyes squinted open and then shut almost immediately. His body felt heavy and tired, stuck in that groggy state between sleep and wake. Where was he? The last time he’d woken up he’d been in some room slowly filling with Naraku’s Miasma, nearly suffocating and passing out from the strain of holding his breath. He could breathe a little easier. Did they take him somewhere? Or was he saved?

“Oh. You’re awake.” Ah, Miroku. So he was saved after all.

“How do you feel?” There was a creak beside him and the rustle of rough cloth, signifying that Miroku had taken the spot by Izuku’s futon. He opened his eyes just a crack.

“Like I was hit with Sango-chan’s Hiraikotsu.” Miroku flinched in the corner of his eye. He was very well acquainted with Sango’s weapon of choice.

“That would be the poison in your system. We almost didn’t get the…. Pills in you in time, Izuku-Sama.”

“Ah….” Izuku trailed off, nearly dozing off in the silence that seemed to permeate the room until Miroku spoke again a few minutes later, his unmarred hand coming to rest against his forehead, most likely checking for fever.

“Rest, Izuku-Sama. We’ll start our journey once more when your body is healed.” Rest sounded lovely, so that’s exactly what Izuku did.


	4. LIES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no life. Enjoy!

Izuku hummed quietly to himself while browsing the store shelves, checking off various items on his list and adding more as he went along. He was running low on ramen for Inuyasha, chips and canned tea for Miroku, Shippo wanted candy and Sango wanted those shrimp puffs Izuku had brought last time. Some rolls of gauze and disinfectant wouldn’t hurt either and maybe some more medicine for when they inevitably came into contact with Naraku’s Miasma (and his Saimyosho). He glanced down once more as he was turning into the next aisle and bumped right into something hard and thin.

“Young Midoriya!” Ah, All Might.

“Y-Yagi-San! W-what are y-you doing out?” Izuku asked nervously, adjusting the basket on his arm.

“I should be asking you that, my boy. Your mother called the school a few days ago saying you were in the hospital from complications with your diabetes. I wasn’t even aware you _had_ diabetes.” Izuku froze under Yagi’s concerned gaze, subtly shifting his eyes down to the list in his hands and doing his best to avoid having a freak out. _Why, Mom, why?!_

“W-well…. Uhm heh….. y-ya s-see I-I…..” Izuku stammered out, focusing in on a rather nasty crack in the tiled floor. Yagi sighed as if he’d already guessed why Izuku hadn’t said anything to him. He clapped a warm hand on Izuku’s shoulder.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, my boy. There are lots of Heroes who deal with that particular illness. Not that I can think of any off the top of my head, but I’m sure they exist!” Yagi laughed just a tad awkwardly. Izuku sighed. “I-it’s n-not that I-I’m a-ashamed! I-I just d-don’t like t-t-talking about it!” He lied, instantly feeling guilty but unable to do anything about it. It’s not like he could just tell everyone that he wasn’t really sick and was _actually_ traveling to and from the Feudal Era! That’s a one way ticket to the loony bin!

“Well, if you ever need anyone to talk with, Young Midoriya, I’d be more than happy to lend an ear. I’m sure your friends wouldn’t mind either. They worry about you, you know.” And Izuku refused to think too much about that. He had a job to fulfill in the Feudal Era that was probably more important than becoming a Hero in his birth time. But he couldn’t let All Might down!

“Young Midoriya?” Yagi questioned, clear concern in his voice. Oh, he must’ve gone too far into his thoughts.

“Don’t w-worry about m-me, Y-Yagi-San. I-I’ll be a-alright!”

“If you’re sure….” Yagi trailed off, shifting slightly to glance down at the list in his Successors hands. “I see you only have a few more things to get. I’m nearly done myself, so why don’t we finish up and I’ll walk you back home?” Yagi asked, though it came out more like a demand. _Probably wants to make sure I don’t collapse on my way._ Izuku nodded near frantically.

“I’ll meet y-you outside, S-Sir.”

**~OoO~**

“Deku-kun!” Izuku glanced up from his broom at the shout, halting his sweeping of the Shrine grounds.

“Uraraka-chan? And Iida-kun? What are you both doing here?”

“All Might-Sensei told the class you were out of the hospital.” Uraraka said cheerily. “Was it the Mono or Rheumatism this time?” She asked curiously. Izuku paled significantly in the span of a few seconds, hands clenching tightly on the broom handle.

“Whoa! Are you okay?!” Uraraka lurched forward as if he might fall, Iida not far behind her.

“I… yeah, I’m fine. And no, i-it wasn’t e-either o-of those. I-it was… er… m-my diabetes.” He finished quietly, hiding his eyes behind his bangs but managing to peek through the strands. Iida was chopping at the air frantically while Uraraka just looked slightly shocked.

“Why didn’t you tell us, Midoriya-kun?” And Izuku didn’t even have to fake a guilty look at the question. He already felt bad enough about lying to his friends as is. Iida looked stern, his arms crossed over his chest and a small, concerned frown on his face.

“Heh. I-I… er…. I d-didn’t want anyone t-to treat me d-differently.” Izuku brushed a hand through his hair nervously, the sleeve of his white kosode obscuring his vision for a moment. Uraraka frowned.

“We’d never treat you any different, Deku-kun! You’re our best friend!” And she surged forward, wrapping him up in a hug so tight he dropped his broom, her head buried in his chest. Iida joined in hesitantly, wrapping his arms around the both of them, his chin resting on Izuku’s curls. Iida spoke a few minutes into the impromptu group hug.

“As Uraraka-chan stated, you’re our best friend, Midoriya-kun. You can tell us anything and we won’t judge.” And Izuku was tempted, so tempted, just to tell them. He could trust them, he knew, most especially with his life, but would they believe him? Maybe it was best if he continued to keep it a secret, just for a little while longer.

“T-thanks, you guys.” Tears were tracking down his cheeks messily but his smile was large as he allowed himself to lean into the warmth of his friends. “You’re both my best friends, too.”

**~OoO~**

His friends had been gone for just under an hour and he’d moved on to sweeping the stairs leading up to the shrine when he saw Kacchan approaching from the corner of his eye. Of course he couldn’t have _one_ peaceful day away from the Feudal Era.

“K-Kacchan!” Izuku squeaked, hands clenching tightly around his broom once more. Bakugou was tramping heavily up the long steps, scowl on his face and his red eyes glinting in undisguised suspicion as they set their sights on Izuku. Izuku squeaked again.

“I’ve got my eyes on you, _Deku!_ ” Bakugou forced out through clenched teeth, coming to a stop on the step above Izuku’s. Power move, maybe?

“I-I d-don’t…. what?” Izuku was nervous all over again, hands trembling slightly on his broom.

“I know you’re not sick, shit nerd! You’re hiding something and I’m gonna find out what it is.” And Izuku paled, freckles standing out starkly on his cheeks. Bakugou glared down at him.

“I-I’m not h-h-hiding a-anything, K-Kacchan! I-I swear!” Izuku’s voice rose an octave

“Tch. Watch yourself, _Deku.”_ And he left just as quickly as he came, bumping into Izuku’s shoulder and stomping down the steps.

Izuku, dusting a trembling hand off on his bright red hakama, decided it was time for a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I actually ended up doing a little research for this chapter in regards to what exactly Izuku should wear. I ended up coming across a news piece from not so long ago that stated there was a shrine looking to take on, and I quote, male shrine maidens. Even had them dress in standard Miko attire, which is a white Kosode (or kimono top), bright red hakama with hair tied back in a pony tail with white ribbon. So I decided to roll with that and ended up really liking it. I like to imagine, since his hair is too short to tie back, that he just wears a white bow or something.


	5. Of Monks and Waterfalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some more research to determine what exactly Miroku's religion was and came out of it with Shugendo; its basic meaning is "The way to spiritual power through discipline and training." It's a fusion of existing practices and traditions but mainly inspired by esoteric Buddhism. Followers go through rigorous training and follow strict diets. Followers would also sit under waterfalls as a form of endurance and meditation and would practice martial arts, often fighting and becoming well known as warrior priests. Some carried staffs similar to Miroku's Shakujo. Anyway, enough forced learning! Have fun and enjoy!

Dusk had fallen over everything, the last vestiges of golden sunlight giving way to long shadows and the rustles of nocturnal animals beginning to move around in the grass and trees. They’d managed to walk for close to 12 hours that day (at Inuyasha’s urging) without any sign of a jewel shard in sight so Sango had taken it upon herself to knock the half demon out with her Hiraikotsu. Let it never be said that Sango wasn’t frightening. With their ~~slave driver~~ friend unconscious on the trail and nothing to stop them from taking a break, they stopped on the banks of a slow moving river to make their camp for the night.

Their fire built up and their dinner cooked, Izuku decided to sit for a moment, shoes off and feet dangling in the cool water, sighing in relief at finally being off of his feet. Inuyasha _really_ needed to learn that normal humans didn’t have the absolutely insane stamina of a half demon. A slight breeze blew by, ruffling his curls and calming his soul.

He really should get his homework out of the way for the night, maybe try to figure out a little more about his powers and how to use them. He was almost certain that, if he worked at it, he could possibly channel his powers through his whole body like One for All instead of having to use a bow and arrows to get the job done, he just didn’t know how to get started on such a feat. Maybe Miroku would know? He seemed the type, even if he was a huge pervert.

Sighing once more, Izuku carefully lifted his soaked feet out of the water and stood, grabbing his shoes and walking the short ways back to camp, a small smile on his face and his heart feeling just a bit lighter. Miroku looked up upon Izuku’s re-entrance into camp, glancing over his posture and face. Sango was asleep in her bed roll with Kirara curled into her hip and Shippo hogging her other side.

“Izuku-Sama, you seem troubled.” Miroku said, and Izuku could believe it. He’d had so much on his mind lately that it was getting harder to keep his thoughts from showing on his face. “Would you like to talk?” Miroku gestured at the grass by his side in invitation, patting it lightly. Perverted he may be, but he was still a Monk and he’d be damned if he wasn’t there for his friends. Izuku took a moment to mull over the Monk’s invitation.

“I actually _would_ like to talk. T-that is, i-if you wouldn’t mi-mind…..” Izuku trailed off, hesitantly taking the empty spot by Miroku. He almost instantly started tugging at the blades of grass tickling his hands. Miroku smiled warmly, closing his eyes and leaning back against the tree he was seated against.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to, Izuku-Sama.” Izuku took a quick, steadying breath.

“Right.” Another quick breath.

“I was wondering….” He trailed off once more.

“Yes?” Miroku urged quietly,

“Y-you seem to ha-have a good grasp on your Reiryoku. Meanwhile, I can barely c-control my own. How do you do it?” There, it was out, finally. Miroku hummed.

“You already know that I was raised at a mountain temple. I was trained from a young age after my Father’s Wind Tunnel consumed him, following in my Father’s and my Grandfathers footsteps to take down Naraku.” Miroku started solemnly, eyes still closed and an oddly placid look on his face. “In short, discipline, meditation and martial arts. Those are what allow the control I have over my Reiryoku.” And Izuku glanced silently over at Miroku, hands still fiddling with the grass and an unreadable expression on his face.

“Could you train me?” And Miroku smiled.

“I would be honored to help guide you, Izuku-Sama.”

**~OoO~**

The next night when the group stopped to make camp they were further up the river. Izuku could hear what sounded like a waterfall a short distance away. Once all the preparations for camp were made Miroku tapped Izuku on the shoulder and gestured with his staff up the river.

“There’s a waterfall up that way that would be perfect for the start of your training, Izuku-Sama.” And Izuku nodded, tossing the remains of his dinner into the fire and standing, following behind Miroku silently as they left camp and walked for a short while. Once there something white and rough was tossed over Izuku’s head.

“Strip and put that on.” Miroku stated as Izuku fumbled with the fabric briefly, turning it over in his hands. It was a plain, white kimono. “Join me once you’re done.” Miroku nodded over at the waterfall, already stripping out of his normal day wear to his own white under kimono. Izuku gave a determined nod to himself, turned and began to strip. Once finished he turned back around only to find Miroku sitting beneath the streaming water, hands in his lap and face free of all expression.

“Come.” Miroku stated quietly and Izuku jumped but did as told, copying the Monks pose as best he could and closing his eyes.

“Feel the cool water flowing over you. Let it wash away your sin and clear your mind. Let it refresh you.” Miroku’s voice was quiet and soft and Izuku could feel himself beginning to relax, falling easily into a trance like state as the water washed away his pains.

“We’ll remain here for two hours, Izuku-Sama. Try not to fall asleep.”

Later, when they both walked back into camp, Inuyasha and Sango would share a glance, Sango’s curious while Inuyasha’s was suspicious. Izuku only smiled and wished them both a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. I hope it continues to remain that way. Also, half way to 10! Wooooo!


	6. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time is currently 1:01 am. I finished my coding assignment an hour ago and decided that I should write more, so I did. It's cheesy and very much not good, but I had fun with it so I guess that's all that matters.

“I’m leaving, Inuyasha and you can’t stop me!” Izuku practically yelled, huffing and stomping moodily over to Sango. He almost gave her whiplash when his mood suddenly changed.

“May I please borrow Kirara, Sango-chan?” Izuku asked with his best puppy eyes. Sango blinked.

“I…. yes?” And Izuku brightened immediately, smiling his thanks and scooping the little fire cat up. He gave her a light squeeze and she mewed. “Thanks, Sango-chan!” Still smiling Izuku lowered his head to speak softly into Kirara’s ear, stroking the little tuft of fur on top of her head. She mewed again, her eyes closing. “I need you to fly me back to the well. Do you think you could do that? I’ll bring you back a bag of those cat treats you like so much if you do!” Kirara mewed an affirmative, purring mildly as Izuku continued to scratch softly at her head. “Thanks, Kirara! You’re the best!” And he snuggled her up to his chin. Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

“Wait a damn minute! I didn’t say ya could leave, _stupid!_ Who’s gonna sense the jewel shards, huh?!” Izuku’s cheeks reddened and his eyes narrowed with anger, angry tears beginning to prick at the corners. He set Kirara down gently and stalked up to the seething half demon, poking a finger into his chest hard.

“I have to attend the training camp, Inuyasha. That is _non-_ negotiable!”

“You _need_ to stay here and do your job as my shard detector, _dumbass!”_ Izuku gasped sharply, clutching a hand to his chest. His eyes flashed and Inuyasha took a step back, wincing at the change in Izuku’s expression.

“W-wait! I didn’t mea-”

“SIT BOY!” Inuyasha was dragged down by the beads around his neck before anyone could blink, slamming into the ground hard.

“SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!” Izuku yelled, angry tears streaming down his face as he turned and stalked off into the woods, Kirara following behind him quietly. It wasn’t too much longer when the rest of the group currently not in a hole saw a flash of orange and saw the fire cat emerge above the tree line, flying off in the direction of the Bone Eaters Well. Shippo hopped down into the large crater containing Inuyasha’s flattened body, bonking him on the back of the head as hard as he could.

“You’ve really done it this time, Inuyasha! Now Izuku-kun might never come back!” Shippo wailed, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Miroku took a seat at the edge of Inuyasha’s crater, legs dangling. Sango joined him.

“Now now, Shippo-chan. Izuku-Sama told us he’d only be gone for seven days. Have a little faith.”

Inuyasha groaned painfully.

**~OoO~**

A week passed and then two and then three, but Izuku still hadn’t come back. Inuyasha was starting to get antsy.

“Where is he? He was _supposed_ to be back by now!”

“Worried, Inuyasha?” Miroku quipped.

“Feh. As if, pervert!” Inuyasha hopped down from his spot on Kaede’s roof.

“I’m goin’ down the Well. _Don’t_ follow me!” And he was off, bounding through the fields and trees like he had something to lose. In a way he probably did. Within five minutes the Well was in sight and Inuyasha stopped beside it, staring down into it’s depths for a moment before hopping down and slamming into hard dirt.

“What the fuck?!” He hopped back up and allowed himself to plummet back down into the Well. Nothing changed. Had Izuku sealed the Well from his end? Why couldn’t he get the fuck through?! Inuyasha refused to give up and tried again and again, jumping down until his knees hurt and the soles of his feet were a bleeding mess, digging into the dirt at the bottom of the Well until his claws were caked and dirty.

Why couldn’t he get through?! He didn’t understand! Izuku had _never_ sealed the Well before. Had he made him mad enough to want to do so? He didn’t mean it goddamn it! He didn’t! Why couldn’t Izuku understand that he just wanted him by his side? Why couldn’t he understand that he made mistakes and fucked up a lot, but he didn’t mean it! A tear slipped down Inuyasha’s cheek and suddenly everything flashed blue and Izuku was standing in front of him, bandages all over him and looking like he was ready to drop. Izuku stumbled upon landing, falling forward into Inuyasha’s chest.

“Inu…… yasha?” Izuku spoke softly, hesitantly. Inuyasha brought his arms up to Izuku’s shoulders.

“M’sorry I sealed the Well. I-I didn’t wanna be fo-followed. I wish I h-hadn’t.” Tears were tracking steadily down his cheeks. “M’sorry!” And Izuku was full on bawling, clinging to Inuyasha’s chest like his life depended on it. Like his current trip beyond the Well had been one of the most unpleasant of his life.

 _Something must’ve happened. Something bad._ Inuyasha breathed in, taking in the nuances of his scent. _He smells like smoke and old blood._

Carefully cradling Izuku against his chest, Inuyasha bounded up and out of the Well, taking the path back to the village through the forest.

_I’ll keep you safe, Izuku. That’s a promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think that this would end up being a ship, but fuck it, I ship it. I suppose that's what I get for replacing Kagome with Izuku.


	7. I'm Not Sick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure how to feel about this chapter. I couldn't really get it to flow right when I started writing and I was unsure what I was going to do about the dorms and the dialogue feels kind of stiff to me. I don't know, maybe I'm just overthinking things. But hey! At least I'm not the author of My Immortal!  
> Also, quick thanks to anyone that actually enjoys reading this mess of word vomit! Because I can assure you, I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing.

It had been two weeks since the dorm system had been implemented and Izuku was itching to get back to the Feudal Era. It’s not that he didn’t _want_ to be at school – he loved school and was more than grateful to be given the chance to be here – but he shattered the jewel. He shattered it and caused a lot of heartache. Izuku sighed, flopping face first onto his bed and hugging his pillow. What was it that his mom had said? Find a way to fake an illness? It didn’t really feel right doing that, but he desperately needed to get back. He hugged his pillow tighter, burying his face into the soft fabric and screaming.

What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? Lying to his friends and teachers wasn’t doing his mental health any favors but he couldn’t just blurt out the truth. He’d just have to lie; have a fake blood packet in his cheek and pretend to have a coughing fit. Maybe throw up before heading to class. And wasn’t that just awful. Groaning Izuku stood, tossing his pillow onto his sheets, crossing to his computer desk and taking a seat. He clicked the browser icon on his laptop.

Might as well go ahead and prepare.

**~OoO~**

Izuku felt horrid. Or, at least, he looked like he felt horrid. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, eyes bloodshot and watery, uniform rumpled and there was a faint ring of vomit around his mouth from earlier that morning. He coughed somewhat convincingly and pillowed his head with his arms, groaning. Iida looked over, concerned.

“Midoriya-kun? Are you well?” He rose from his desk and stepped over to Izuku’s, leaning down to get a better look at him. Izuku groaned again.

“I-I’m fi-fine, Iida-k-kun.” He coughed again for good measure.

“You don’t look well.”

“I s-s-said I-I’m fi-”

“Dude,” Kirishima interjected from his own desk, “I hate to say it, but you look and sound like death zapped you in a microwave and forgot to take you out.” Izuku moved his head further into his arms, stifling a laugh. Iida flashed Kirishima a glare.

“While Kirishima-kun’s words were rather…. Blunt, he is not wrong. You are obviously not well enough to attend class.”

Uraraka bounced over, placing a hand on Izuku’s back and rubbing circles in-between his shoulder blades. “Iida-kun and Kirishima-kun are right. We have,” She checked her phone, “five minutes before class starts. Why don’t we take him to Recovery Girl?” And oh, Izuku hadn’t thought that far ahead. Recovery Girl would certainly be able to tell he was faking being sick. Just as Izuku was about to lift his head up, the door to the classroom opened and then shut with a quiet click.

“If you’re not in your seats in the next 10 seconds you all have detention for the next week.” Aizawa’s voice sounded extra tired today.

“But, Aizawa-Sensei! Deku-kun is-” Izuku lifted his head up, doing his best to fake glare at Uraraka.

“I-I’m fi-fine, Uraraka-ch-” He broke into a fake coughing fit, biting into the blood packet in his cheek and letting it spill over the front of his uniform in controlled bursts. _Sorry, Mom. You're the one who told me to fake it._

“Deku-kun!”

“Midoriya-kun!”

“Whoa! You okay, buddy?”

Aizawa sighed, lowering the bottom half of his face into the folds of his capture weapon. “Your Mother informed the faculty that this might occur. Iida, take Problem Child to Recovery Girl’s office and stay with him until his Mother is called. Everyone else, class is starting.” Iida helped Izuku to stand and escorted him out of the classroom, a pair of narrowed red eyes watching them go.

**~OoO~**

The drive back was silent between them, nothing but the sound of wind rushing past the car windows. They were five minutes from the Shrine when Inko spoke up.

“Inuyasha… visited. He seemed worried about you, Dear.” Izuku scoffed.

“I’m sure he only wants me back to find jewel shards.” And Inko sighed, pulling the car into the car park that was a short walk from their home. She exited the vehicle and waited for Izuku to do the same before locking it.

“I think you’re being too hard on him, Sweetie. I distinctly remember you telling me how he carried you back to the village and wouldn’t let you out of his sight for hours afterward.” Her tone was teasing and Izuku blushed, fiddling with his fingers nervously as they walked. Inko giggled, smoothing a hand through his sweaty curls with a warm smile. Walking carefully up the steps to the Shrine, she grabbed Izuku’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Try not to worry, Dear. Things happen for a reason and if you both are meant to be, it’ll happen.”

“MOM!” Izuku huffed, an embarrassed flush rising to his cheeks.

“I’m only teasing, Dear.” Another giggle. “Why don’t you go wash up and I’ll prepare us some lunch, hmm? And we can spend some time together before you leave.” Still blushing, Izuku smiled and nodded as they stepped up to the house.

“Alright. And, Mom?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.” Inko smiled, pulling him into her side.

“You’re more than welcome, Dear.”


	8. Enter Koga!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really a big fan of Koga but that doesn't mean I hate him. He's just a little strange to write and didn't really want to cooperate with what I wanted to write, so he kind of got away from me while writing. I hope this chapter is still enjoyable despite that little hiccup.

Izuku stopped walking abruptly, staring off into the distance with an unreadable expression on his face. Was that a…..

“Are you alright, Izuku-Sama?” Miroku stopped beside him, his staff jangling slightly.

“I think I sense a jewel shard, but it’s faint….”

“Heh. ‘Bout damn time, dumbass!” Izuku’s eyes flashed in irritation. Inuyasha shrunk back.

“Wai-”

“Sit boy!” One loud slam later and a decent sized crater suddenly appeared in the middle of the road. Shippo bounced over, sticking his head over the side and blowing a raspberry at the bottom. “Mmmmmngh! Stupid Inuyasha!” Inuyasha growled, but made no move to remove himself from the hole.

“YOU’RE DEAD, BRAT!” Inuyasha mumble-yelled through the dirt in his mouth. Shippo bounced up to Izuku’s head, short legs splayed out and little hands gripping at the green tufts of hair.

“Izukuuuuuuuuu-kuuuuun! Inuyasha’s being mean to me!” Shippo whined and Izuku leaned over the edge of the crater, glaring down at the half demon with as much heat as he could muster. “Sit!” Another loud slam. “You need to learn some manners, Inuyasha!” Shippo peeked over Izuku’s fluffy hair and stuck his tongue out again. Inuyasha groaned.

“Ah, Izuku-kun?” Sango spoke up, hesitant to interrupt. “The shard?” Izuku blinked, twirling on one foot to look at Sango, Shippo wobbling slightly on his head.

“Oh. I completely forgot.”

“……”

“……”

“…. Oops?” Now that Izuku was actually focusing on it (and not Inuyasha) the jewel shard almost seemed closer? And was that more than one he was sensing? Wait….. They felt more than a little familiar. Was that…?

“Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey!” Inuyasha was out of his crater in a flash, standing protectively/possessively in front of Izuku. Izuku groaned, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. He could just barely make out a swirling tornado of dust growing closer and closer. Inuyasha growled.

“Hey! Long time no see!” The tornado skirted around Inuyasha and knocked him out of place, forcing him to the ground and grabbing hold of Izuku’s hands. Of course Koga would choose now to make an appearance. Izuku forced a smile onto his face, tugging lightly at his hands encased in Koga’s own. “Koga-kun! Where are Ginta-kun and Hakkaku-kun?” Koga gripped his hands just the slightest bit tighter, moving his thumb in a circle on the back of Izuku’s left hand. He was really starting to make Izuku feel uncomfortable. Koga scoffed.

“Losers couldn’t keep up with someone as great as me!” Inuyasha growled from his place on the ground and sprang up between the two, Tessaiga at the ready and a snarl on his face. Izuku stumbled back a little.

“Get your filthy mitts off him, you bastard?”

“What’s it to you, ya damn mutt? Huh?! It’s not like you’re taking proper care of him!” Koga grit his teeth, a low warning growl sounding from his throat. Shippo rolled his eyes at the two, hopping from Izuku’s head to Inuyasha’s shoulder.

“You’re both idiots!”

“Hah?! I’ll kill you, you bastard!” Inuyasha took a swipe at the little fox demon on his shoulder, but Shippo evaded just in time and stuck his tongue out at both Inuyasha and Koga.

“Mmmmmmmmngh!”

“Damn brat!” Koga bent down and grabbed Shippo by the back of his clothes, bringing him up to his face. “Someone oughta teach ya to respect your elders!” Shippo puffed up his cheeks and glared cutely.

“You're stupid so I don’t gotta!” Miroku leaned over to Sango.

“Think I should step in?”

“Do you really think it’ll make a difference, Houshi-Sama?”

“Oh, never mind. It looks like Izuku-Sama has it handled.”

Izuku stepped between Inuyasha and Koga. “Inuyasha! Sit! Koga! If you can’t behave, leave!” He snapped, snatching Shippo from Koga’s hands and stalking off down the road. Inuyasha groaned painfully and Koga floundered.

“Izuku-kun!” He whined and Izuku whirled around to glare at Koga, Shippo wrapped up securely in his arms.

“Leave, Koga! I’ll deal with you when I’ve cooled down!” Izuku whirled back around and continued on his way, leaving an emotionally wounded Koga behind. Koga whined again, tail between his legs and a pitiful expression on his rugged face. Sango leaned over to Miroku.

“Think we should follow Izuku-kun, Houshi-Sama?” Miroku took a moment to think the suggestion over.

“I believe it’s best if we give him a moment to himself.” Kirara mewed in agreement.

**~OoO~**

A knock sounded at the door and Inko glanced up from her book, gently folding down a corner of the page she was on and setting it on the couch cushion beside herself. She checked her phone for the time. _8:35. Now who could that be?_ She stood and crept over to the front door silently and the knocking became louder, more insistent. She stood on her tip toes to glance through the peep hole. _Katsuki-kun?_

Feeling more than a little confused, she opened the door slowly, gripping the edge of the door lightly. What was he doing here so late?

“Katsuki-kun! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you by so late?” Bakugou’s expression was oddly blank, his words lacking their usual bite when he spoke. “Auntie, I think we need to talk about De-Izuku.” He corrected himself, stepping through the door when Inko held the door open wider and gestured for him to enter. Inko sighed. She knew this was going to happen eventually, she had just hoped that Izuku would actually be home for this conversation. She would just have to do her best not to reveal too much.

“Of course, Dear. Would you like some tea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to give my cat a bath today. I do not recommend giving your cat a bath.


	9. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter in a day (night?) because I finished all my work and was extremely bored. Enjoy maybe?

“I’m home, Mom!” Izuku yelled, slamming the door open and toeing his shoes off in record time. “And I brought a…… guest?” He skidded to a stop in the living room, dragging Inuyasha behind him. Izuku blinked, surprised, and slowly let go of the half demons hand. Yagi stared back at him from the couch, a cup of steaming tea in his hands and surprise written all over his gaunt face. Bakugou was beside him, his own cup clenched in a white knuckled grip, a mix of confusion and fury warring for dominance on his face. Inko glanced up from her spot in the arm chair.

“Izuku, honey! And Inuyasha!” Inko stood from her seat, setting her own cup of tea on the coffee table and rushing over to the both of them, pulling them both into a hug.

“Mom?” Izuku questioned from within her arms. Inuyasha was stiff. “What’s going on?” Inko hugged them both a little tighter, guiding them over to where she and her guests were having tea. She forced them both onto the couch, squished between Yagi and Bakugou. Bakugou’s expression had firmly settled into a scowl.

“Just a moment, Dear.” Inko held up a hand and scuttled off to boil more water for tea.

 _Well,_ Izuku thought, _This is awkward._ Inuyasha looked almost as uncomfortable as Izuku felt. No one was speaking, an awkward silence filling the space of the living room and Izuku was certain he could cut the tension with a knife if he so pleased. It didn’t really help that Bakugou was glaring at him so intently, red eyes unblinking and furious. What was his problem?

Ten minutes later and Inko was back, a tray in her hands holding two steaming cups of tea and a plate of cookies. She set the tray down on the coffee table and took her seat, taking her own rapidly cooling cup of tea gently in her hands. She leaned back into the arm chair, motioning carefully for her son to ask his questions.

“W-what’s going on, M-Mom?” Izuku repeated slowly, glancing between the glaring Bakugou and confused Yagi. Inko took a sip from her tea and gently placed her cup back down.

“Katsuki-kun stopped by a few days ago,” She started, fingers tapping along the arm of her chair, “with suspicions about your illnesses and questions about what was going on. I explained the basics but asked that he return in a few days so that you could say your piece, Dear.”

“And Y-Yagi-San?” Izuku queried. Yagi spoke up.

“Ah, your Mother called and asked that I be here,” Yagi started nervously. “When I asked, she wouldn’t explain other than that you would appreciate it, Young Midoriya.” Izuku paled, grasping at his pants tightly enough to the rip the fabric. He cringed at the sound of it tearing. Bakugou leaned past Inuyasha to glare even more intently at Izuku.

“What the fuck is going on, damn nerd?! And who the fuck is this dog eared bastard?!” Inuyasha growled low in his throat and made to stand, but Izuku’s firm hand on his arm kept him down.

“Who ya callin’ a bastard, dumbfuck?!”

“Hah?! You’ve got some nerve sayin’ that shit, fuckface!” Tiny explosions popped in Bakugou’s palms in his anger, scorching tiny holes into the fabric of the couch. Inuyasha stood, ripping his arm from Izuku’s death grip and brandishing a fully transformed Tessaiga in Bakugou’s face.

“Whoa!” Yagi leaned away from the fray and Izuku fumed, standing and grabbing Inuyasha by a furry ear. He dragged him through the kitchen and out the back door.

The sound of muffled yelling drifted back into the house for five minutes straight and then a clear “SIT!” with the sound of cracking concrete. Izuku re-entered the living room alone this time, face flushed from yelling and fading anger in his eyes. Inuyasha was no where in sight.

“Again, Sweetie?” Inko sighed quietly. This was the fourth time in six months. Izuku’s face flushed brighter. “Sorry, Mom.” He mumbled, shuffling back to his seat on the couch. Bakugou stared, expression conflicted.

“The fuck was that, nerd?!” Izuku sighed.

“R-right. From th-the beginning?” Yagi and Bakugou stared.

“Ri-right.”

Izuku explained everything; how he’d fallen into the Well whilst clearing it of dust before school one morning, how Mistress Centipede had attacked him, and how he’d met the villagers and Inuyasha. He explained how he was born with a jewel inside of his body, the Shikon no Tama and how Kikyo -his previous incarnation- had guarded it in her life and taken it with her in death; how the jewel was ripped from his side and shattered into hundreds of tiny shards by his own mistake. At some point Inuyasha came back in, silently listening as Izuku continued with his tale.

Izuku continued, talking about his meeting Shippo and Miroku and Sango, about the Wind Tunnel in Miroku’s palm and Sango’s Demon Slayer heritage; how Naraku – formerly Onigumo - had ruined everyone’s lives and was after the jewel.

“Young Midoriya….” And Izuku sighed.

“If you’re going to try and dissuade me, don’t, okay? I _have_ to do this, Yagi-San!” Bakugou was being strangely silent and Izuku glanced over at the blonde, determination shining in his eyes.

“You’ve been lying this entire time and none of us knew?!” And there was the Bakugou that he knew and loved. Explosions popped in Bakugou’s palms, but he managed to get them under control before doing any serious damage.

“I didn’t want to, Kacchan!” Izuku huffed, balling his hands into tight fists. “Every time I had to lie to my friends or make them worry because I was _sick_ it killed me inside! But I couldn’t just blurt out what was happening!” His voice rose an octave. “I’ve wanted to tell them for so long but I know they wouldn’t believe me without proof!!!” And Bakugou took a moment to think about it.

Maybe Inuyasha could be used as proof? But he doubted it. His appearance could easily be explained away as a quirk; his clothes and big ass sword as some sort of strange cosplay. Maybe photos? Yeah, that could work.

“Tch. Damn nerd.” Bakugou reached out and gently punched Izuku’s shoulder. Izuku looked up at him. “Don’t keep this to yourself next time, bastard.” Izuku smiled weakly.

“Ye-yeah, Kacchan.”

Inko pulled them all into a group hug with minimal protests.


	10. The Italics Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My carpel Tunnel is acting up very bad today so I had to use text to speech to write this. I had my Fiancé glance through it and add what the text to speech engine missed. Once my flare up is over I'll make sure to go back and fix any mistakes, so I'm sorry in advance for any that you come across. Also! Special thanks to KMN2001 for the idea to have it set seven hundred years back in time! Going off of that, I appreciate everyone that took the time to leave a kudos and a comment! Thank you all so much! It makes me so happy to see people actually enjoying this mess of a crossover!

Izuku leaned back against the Well, turning the camera that Bakugou had forced on him (rather roughly) over in his hands, inspecting it. If he was being honest, he’d not thought to take photo’s of his time in the Feudal Era, choosing instead to document his adventures in a journal that was quickly running out of pages. There he’d sketched the demons they’d fought, his companions and their backstories, their allies and enemies. He had a full ten pages devoted just to the Shikon and Naraku and another five for Sesshomaru and his own companions. Izuku closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air and taking a moment to revel in the sounds of nature. He allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts and feelings from the previous day.

**~~~**

_Inko pulled herself from the impromptu group hug, releasing her_ ~~_victims_~~ _family and giving them a chance to breathe. Inuyasha’s face was flushed and he turned his head away from everyone, crossing his arms and sliding his hands into his kimono sleeves. His ears twitched._

_“Feh. Old hag.” Inko giggled, all too used to Inuyasha’s abrasive personality to take it personally. Izuku reached up to tweak Inuyasha’s ears hard._

_“Behave, Inuyasha!” Inuyasha jerked away,_ _flailing his arms._

 _“What the fuck was that for, dumbass?!”_ _Izuku placed his hands on his hips, pointing a finger into Inuyasha’s chest._

 _“_ _Don’t call my Mom an old hag!” Inuyasha turned away, hair whipping out to smack Izuku in the arm. “Feh!” There was a pout on his face and he sulked. Izuku gave him one hard poke in the side for good measure._

 _“Hmph!” Izuku crossed his arms over his chest. His expression changed rapidly when he saw Bakugou and Yagi looking at him. “A-anyway! You bo-both probably have q-questions?”_ _Izuku queried nervously, tapping the fingers of one hand on his own arm._ _He glanced over at Inko and she smiled encouragingly._

_“You fell….. through the Well?” Yagi’s face was carefully blank but his voice betrayed his emotion. Izuku loosened his arms a bit, but his tapping continued._

_“Y-yes.”_ _Izuku’s voice wavered uncertainly, a shaky smile on his face._

 _“I happen to recall you… disappearing for about three weeks_ _a few months into your training for the entrance exams.” Yagi started, taking a deep breath and attempting to steady his pounding heart. “I called you every day, Young Midoriya, but they never went through! I searched for you for three weeks! And then you were back, shaking like a leaf_ _and saying that you’d been ill! That you fall sick often and forgot to mention it to me!” Another deep, steadying breath. He reached out, placing a hand on Izuku’s shoulder and dragging him into a firm hug, resting his chin on the top of Izuku’s head. Izuku flinched but adjusted quickly, tears trailing down his cheeks. He buried his face into Yagi’s thin chest._ _Yagi tightened his arms around Izuku, carding the fingers of one hand through his soft, fluffy curls._

 _“I was such a fool._ _And you’ve been through so much. I’m sorry, my boy. So sorry.” Yagi whispered into those soft curls. They remained silent for a few long moments, each refusing to let go of the other, until Yagi broke it, leaning back to look Izuku in the eyes, hands a reassuring presence on his shoulders._

 _“_ _How far?” Yagi asked._

_“How f-”_

_“How far back did you fall?” Ah, that question._

_“_ _Seven hundred years. All the way back to Japans Warring States Era.”_

_Blood spurted from Yagi’s mouth in his surprise, dribbling down his chin and generally making a mess of his clothes. A little flew onto Izuku’s shirt. Yagi flushed red in embarrassment._

_“_ _Ah, s-sorry, my boy.” Yagi wiped at his chin with his sleeve. His clothes were already ruined anyway._

 _“N-no problem, Ya-Yagi-san.” Izuku pulled away from Yagi, turning in place to glance over at Bakugou._ _His silence was more than a little concerning._

_“K-Kacchan? Are yo-”_

_“Tch. Damn idiot.” And Bakugou stepped up, using his height to his advantage and ruffled Izuku’s hair roughly, gripping at his curls and tugging,_ _lifting him onto his toes by his hair_ _. “You’re such a damn idiot!” Bakugou barked into his face. Inuyasha stepped forward then, looking about ready to break them up with his sword before Izuku shot him a warning glare, one that promised many ‘sits’ if he didn’t stop right where he was._ _Just as suddenly as it started it was over and Bakugou dropped him, stalking out of the house with a yelled “You better fucking be here tomorrow, shit nerd.” Izuku blinked, rubbing at his sore scalp and exchanging a surprised look with Yagi._

_“Well,” Izuku started, “that went better than expected.”Yagi nodded._

**~~~**

Izuku stood carefully, storing his new camera in a side pocket of his bag and hoisting said bag onto his shoulders with a grunt of effort. The sun was starting to sink below the tree line, golden-orange light tinting everything softly and the shadows of the trees lengthening. He stood a moment, admiring the gentle glow of the late afternoon before setting off for the village, a small smile on his face. He felt so light, like telling someone his secret had taken a weight off of his chest that he didn’t realize had gotten so heavy. And now he had a way to clue his best friends in and hopefully garner their support. Maybe this weight would get even lighter.


	11. Smile!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little on the short side. My carpel tunnel is still acting up, however, just not as bad as before, so I'm kind of glad it was short. Enjoy?

“Izu-chan!!”

Izuku looked up from where he was picking wild herbs at the shout, a smile alighting on his face when he saw Rin running at him with her arms spread wide for a hug, a disgruntled Jaken chasing after her. He set his half-full basket down but stayed kneeling, letting the excitable little girl barrel right into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her the biggest bear hug he could muster.

“Rin-chan! What are you doing away from Sesshomaru-Sama?” He asked the wiggly girl in his arms, chuckling at how she just couldn’t seem to stay still. Jaken cleared his throat imperiously.

“M’Lord is away on important business and won’t return until the evening.” God, no matter how many times he heard Jaken speak it never failed to be just as irritating as the last time he’d heard it.

“Is that right, Rin-chan?” She nodded excitedly.

“And I assume he wants you and Jaken to stay near the village until his return?” She nodded again. Jaken scowled. Izuku let Rin go, clapping his hands and grabbing his basket. He stood, tucking it under one arm.

“Well then. I’ve picked all I can from the forest, so why don’t I take you both back to the village?” Rin squealed happily, jumping up and down in her excitement and Izuku smiled down at her. Jaken sneered, brandishing the Staff of Two Heads.

“I refuse to be around more _disgusting_ humans like _you_!” Jaken bleated, slamming the end of the Staff into the ground with force. It reminded Izuku of a very beardless, very disgusting parody of Gandalf. Izuku blinked.

“But you’re already around a disgusting human.”

Jaken screeched.

**~OoO~**

Regardless of what Jaken wanted, Izuku took Rin back to the village and left the squawking Kappa behind in the forest. Rin hummed and skipped all the way back, a smile so wide on her face that Izuku couldn’t help but smile too. Ah, if only he had thought to grab his camera from his bag, right now would’ve been a good moment to capture. Rin would be here all day, though, as well as Jaken, which meant he would have plenty of opportunities to catch moments like this one! If he was lucky he might even be able to capture a photo of Sesshomaru!

The village was quiet when they arrived, everyone going about their daily tasks with a familiarity born from consistent routine. Izuku loved peaceful days like this, where relaxing was a viable option and there wasn’t a demon in sight. Not in sight of _this_ village anyway, seeing as Sango had been requested specifically to do a job at a village two days away, Miroku opting to accompany her as ‘protection’. Izuku rolled his eyes.

Once at Kaede’s hut Izuku made straight for his bag, digging his camera out and gesturing at the little girl behind him.

“Why don’t you go find Shippo-chan?” He said, his whole arm in the bag now as he dug around for his notebook. “I’ll come find you both as soon as I’m done here.” Rin gave a happy little hum from behind him. Izuku could practically hear the smile in her voice when she spoke.

“Okay, Izu-chan!” And there went her bare feet tippy-tapping out the doorway, her little lungs yelling for Shippo as loud as she could. He almost thought he could hear Jaken screeching in the distance.

**~OoO~**

Izuku felt light as he sifted through his stack of photos, mostly of Shippo and Rin playing with an occasional shot of him with the three of them. Inuyasha was a surprisingly fast learner when he wanted to be. A smile lit upon his face when he came to the last one in the stack; one of the photos of the three of them, Rin slung onto his back and Shippo gripping at his hair, wide smiles on all of their faces. Inuyasha had even managed to capture a disgruntled Jaken peeking at them with disdain from behind a tree. There was only one person left to convince, though, and Izuku was going to try his hardest. Steeling himself, he set off towards the edge of Inuyasha’s Forest, taking the overgrown path that lead to the Tree of Ages.

Ten minutes of walking later and it wasn’t all that hard to spot his target amongst the greenery, leaning against the tree with an almost bored expression on his face. Izuku forced himself to walk faster.

“Sesshomaru-Sama!” He yelled, stopping a few feet away from the white clad demon. Sesshomaru stared hard at him and Izuku turned bright red, fidgeting with his fingers.

“I…. er…. I-I was hoping that… er….”

“Speak.” Sesshomaru’s voice was soft but authoritative. Izuku took a deep breath, pulling his camera from his back pocket.

“I w-was hoping t-t-that I could… er.. snap a p-photo of you?” Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Explain.” Izuku squeaked, fumbling with the camera in his hands.

“It’s b-basically an i-i-instant d-drawing.” He stuttered nervously. “A-all I have t-to do is point it a-at you and yo-your image w-would come from this s-slot here.” He drew a finger along the bottom of the small device. Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed further.

“Take your.. photo, but make no mistake. One wrong move and I’ll have your head on a pike.” And Izuku instantly relaxed, a wide smile on his face. Death threats were comparatively easy to deal with in the grand scheme of things.

“Thank you, Sesshomaru-Sama!” Izuku exclaimed, bowing low with his gratitude.

“Hn.”

With that out of the way, Izuku quickly snapped his photo before Sesshomaru had the chance to change his mind, catching the slip of paper before it hit the ground.

He could only hope that all of this was enough to convince his friends in the future that he really was traveling to the past. Hopefully they would be able to look past all of his lies.


	12. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really hit home for me, as my own mother has been dead since 2016, about a month before I graduated high school. A massive heart attack with a 98% blockage to the heart, her stomach as hard as a rock. I always think about what I could've done to help her, if only my dad had woken me up earlier when it happened or the doctors she'd been going to for a week before she died were able to catch the signs that something was very much not right. I miss her so much and her death was what forced me over the edge. I stopped writing, I stopped enjoying life and then dad remarried a few months later, not knowing how to live without mom, and his new wife is just the worst. He moved in with her and I was forced to follow. She was emotionally abusive and I still refused to write, but I moved out about a year ago and I feel like I'm in a much better mental state. I'm writing again and I couldn't be happier! Sorry if this was TMI. Enjoy, okay?

“Hey, is it just me, or has Midori-kun been acting kind of weird lately?” Ashido questioned, speaking over the noise in the lunch room.

“Tch. Damn nerd hasn’t been around enough _to_ act weird, Raccoon Eyes.” Ashido shot Bakugou a glare, ignoring her food in favor of resting her head on her hand. She sighed.

“I know that, but…. He’s hardly ever in class nowadays and when he is, it’s for maybe a week and then he’s just ~~-~~ poof! - gone.” She gestured wildly with her arms, mimicking an explosion and smacking Kirishima in the face with the back of her hand.

“Ow…”

“Heh, sorry, Kiri.” She rubbed a hand through her spiky hair and Kirishima glared playfully at her.

“Anyway! My point still stands.” Her head was on her hand again and Kaminari looked like he was thinking hard, a look akin to severe constipation on his face. Ashido would’ve laughed if she wasn’t being completely serious about this.

“He’s been sick though, hasn’t he?” Kaminari put forth, polishing off his food as quickly as he could and trying to sneakily reach for Ashido’s own. Ashido noticed and batted his hand away. “Hands off the goods, bucko!” Kaminari visibly wilted and Kirishima chuckled slightly before thinking over Kaminari’s question.

“Yeah, I mean, he did cough up blood the last time he was in class. I’m sure Midoriya-kun wouldn’t lie about being sick!” Kirishima defended his absent classmate. “What do you think, Bakugou-kun?” Bakugou huffed out an irritated breath, taking in the situation and quickly attempting to think up a cover story for the shitty nerd. If things kept going down this train of thought, they’d quickly deduce that something was going on. Might even take it too far and think he was a traitor or something. Kirishima stared at him along with everyone else at his table and Bakugou was very quickly finding himself pissed off.

“Ya wanna know so bad then ask the bastard yourselves! I ain’t his keeper!” Bakugou angrily stabbed at the piece of spicy chicken on his tray, pointedly ignoring the goddamn idiots always surrounding him.

“C’mon, Man! Just this once? Please?” Kaminari whined.

No answer. Just angry chewing.

“Pleeeeaaaaaasssseeeeee, Blasty?” Bakugou’s eyebrow twitched in irritation but he held steadfast to his resolve. Ashido sighed dramatically.

“Fine. _Jerk!”_ She mumbled the last bit under her breath.

She’d just have to find out a different way.

**~OoO~**

Izuku sneezed as he climbed out of the Well, taking a moment to wipe at his nose with a handkerchief. It was probably just dusty in the Well House. Or maybe somebody was talking about him? Thinking about it for a moment he ultimately decided it wasn’t worth it and shrugged it off, making his way carefully out of the Well House and to the main building that served as his and his Mother’s home.

“I’m home!” He called out as he slipped into the house, toeing his shoes off and lining them up with his Mom’s by the back door.

“Welcome home, Sweetie!” Inko called from the living room, voice slightly muffled. When he entered Inko was curled up under a blanket on the couch, a book in her hands and a steaming cup on the coffee table. Inko folded down a corner on her current page and set it aside, gently holding up the blanket and gesturing for her son to take a seat. Izuku did so after digging out a thick stack of photo’s from his bag, settling into his Mom’s warmth with a small, happy sigh. Inko settled an arm around his shoulders, pulling him further into herself.

“You’re home early, Dear. Did something happen?” Izuku shook his head and held up his stack of photos.

“Are those-”

“Mhm! Kacchan gave me the idea!” Izuku cut in before Inko could finish her sentence. “I taught the others in the group how to use the camera, so basically everyone has been taking pictures and helping me gather proof!” Inko smiled.

“That’s great, Dear!” And Inko hugged him tight and very carefully took the stack of photos from her sons hands. So these were what Izuku’s companions looked like. The first picture in the stack was of a Monk meditating under a waterfall, white kimono drenched and looking for all the world like he was anywhere but there.

“That one’s Miroku-Sama. He’s been helping me train my Reiryoku.” And so it went. Inko would flip to the next photo in the stack and Izuku would explain who it was, what was going on, whether it was during a battle or not. There were photos of a large dragon, a band of bloodthirsty mercenaries; of a regal demon in white clothing and a little girl with the widest smile she’d ever seen. It made Inko’s heart ache for what she was missing, but she was so happy that her little baby boy was in good hands. She was so very proud of him.

Before she even realized it Inko was crying and hugging Izuku as tight as she could manage, stack of photos safely on the coffee table away from her onslaught of tears.

“M-mom?”

“I’m fine, Honey. I’m just so proud of you! You’re such a sweet boy, Izu.” She planted a kiss on his forehead, a hand carding through his curls. Izuku burrowed himself into Inko’s side with a soft sigh. He’d really missed being able to spend time with her, so he’d take any chance he could get to hug her and love her while he was still around.

Somehow, he got the feeling that everything would turn out alright.


	13. Problem Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of absence. I've been working on a few more stories, though I'll refrain from saying exactly what I was working on so I can keep it a bit of a surprise. Hell, I was partway through this chapter when I got writers block, so working on those other stories really helped! My mom always told me that when you encounter it, keep writing through it. You'll eventually work through all of your 'not good for this work' ideas and strike gold and any ideas you can't use can probably be reworked for a different story! Enjoy?

“C’mon! Pllllleeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee?” Izuku whined, hands clasped together in front of his chest. Inuyasha glanced away from him, face red and pouty, ears flat against his head and his arms crossed over his chest. Izuku was having none of that though and forced Inuyasha to look at him, pulling out all the stops to make himself as adorable as possible.

“Stop it with the dirty tricks, dumbass!” Izuku huffed.

“But I got special permission for this, Inuyasha!”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“I said no! We should be focusing on finding more shards, not gallivanting off to your time like Naraku’s not on our asses!”

“But we’ve already found two this week, Inuyasha! Don’t you think we all deserve a break?” Izuku pointed out, jangling the shards in the jar around his neck. “Everyone else can stay in the village while you and I are gone. I’m sure they won’t mind.” Izuku could already see Inuyasha’s resolve weakening.

“It’ll only be for a few days. I promise!” Inuyasha’s arms loosened, his ears twitching upwards just the slightest bit.

“I’ll even take you with me when I go to refill our supplies.” Izuku persuaded. Inuyasha’s ears perked up fully at that and Izuku had to force down a grin. _Got him!_

“Feh. Whatever.” Inuyasha slipped his hands into his kimono sleeves. Izuku couldn’t stop the squeal that left his lips, jumping up and down in his immense happiness. Without thinking he tackled the half demon in a hug, burying his face into his chest and squeezing the life out of him.

“Thanks, Inuyasha!”

“Ca-can’t b-b-b-breathe!” Inuyasha wheezed.

Seeming to realize just what exactly he was doing, Izuku jumped away, heart pounding in his ears so loud he was sure Inuyasha could hear it.

“A-ah! S-s-s-sorry, Inuyasha!” He took a few moments to calm the pounding in his chest before moving onto the next bit of conversation. If he had to guess by looking at the sky, it was around six in the morning, which meant he had around an hour and a half before classes started for the day. Just enough time to make it through the Well and to school.

“I-I’m sure w-we could make it if we l-left n-n-now.”

Inuyasha sighed.

**~OoO~**

Izuku took a deep breath, worry eating at his insides and twisting his stomach into knots as he stood in front of the door to his classroom. Five more minutes before class officially started, though Aizawa was no doubt already in there with everyone else. With another deep breath Izuku slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside, making sure Inuyasha remained outside the door. He’d call him in later.

Bakugou glanced his way, gesturing subtly with his head towards the door. Izuku nodded minutely, making his way over to Aizawa’s desk without drawing too much attention to himself. He tapped at it and Aizawa looked up at him, bags under his eyes pronounced and hair falling in his face.

“Problem Child?” His voice was dry and tired.

“A-Aizawa-Sensei! D-d-did… A-ah….” Izuku trailed off nervously and Aizawa sighed and nodded, burrowing into his yellow sleeping bag like it would save him from the coming chaos.

“The stage is yours, kid.” And Aizawa snuggled down even deeper, eyes closed as if he was taking a nap. Izuku knew he was doing the opposite, however. If anything happened to go wrong during his explanation, Aizawa would be up in a heartbeat and doing whatever was needed to calm everyone down.

Heart beating out of his chest, Izuku stood in front of the white board and tried his best not to flinch when nearly everyone’s eyes settled on him. He could feel his stomach doing somersaults. He closed his eyes for a moment, counting down from ten in his head. When he next opened his eyes he reached into his backpack and grabbed two thick journals from within, subtly adjusting the chain around his neck.

“H-hey, everyone.” Izuku smiled meekly, hands clenching his journals in a white knuckled grip.

“Deku-kun? What’s going on?”

“A-ah, I h-h-h-have something I-I-I’ve been…… h-hiding.” His hair flopped into his eyes and he made no move to stop it. He held up his journals.

“If y-y-you all w-w-w-w-wouldn’t mind, I h-have a-a b-b-bit of a s-story to t-t-t-t-tell.” Izuku waited silently for a few moments, peering through his bangs to get a feel on the room. When no objections came, he turned his head to the door.

“Inuyasha!” He shouted and the half demon bounced into the room, hair a silver comets tail behind him. He perched himself on the podium beside Izuku.

“I-I w-w-want to s-start off by…. by apologizing.” Izuku started, bowing his head in his shame. “I’ve l-lied. T-to all of you. I-I’m s-s-so s-sorry.” Fat tears rolled down his cheeks and he waited for something – _anything –_ to happen. Finally, someone spoke up.

“Midoriya-kun?” Izuku peeked at Iida through his bangs.

“Y-yes?”

“W-why? What lies did you feed everyone?! Were you even really sick?!” Iida stood, hands slamming onto his desk in a rare show of anger. Izuku flinched away at the action momentarily before coming back to himself, straightening up. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Iida’s eyes. Inuyasha growled from beside him.

“Watch your mouth and let the dumbass speak!” Iida looked very much like he wanted to gasp or retaliate but held back.

“ _Dumbass?!_ ” Izuku heard Yaoyorozu whisper indignantly and he couldn’t hold back a tiny grin despite his rather serious situation.

“Who even _is_ this?” Kaminari questioned loudly from his seat. “He looks like a…. like a cat? Is that what he is? Is he a cat?” And Inuyasha growled again, white ears flat against his skull and a snarl on his face.

“I’m a half dog demon, _fuckface!”_ He tweaked one of his own ears, flashing the claws on his hand as he did so to drive the point home. “You see these? They’re _dog_ ears! Not filthy cat ears! _Dog ears_!”

Jiro snorted. “Even the newcomer knows Sparky’s stupid.”

“Hey!”

“Inuyasha…..” Izuku’s tone was full of warning, having ignored Kaminari’s and Jiro’s banter. Inuyasha gulped and almost immediately became docile.

“Apologize. Right now.”

“Bu-”

“NOW.” Izuku put more emphasis on the word.

“Hmph.” Inuyasha slid his hands into his sleeves. “Sorry.” He mumbled it as quietly as he could get away with it. Kaminari looked mildly concerned but mostly bewildered.

“Um….”

“G-good!” Izuku’s voice was back to being shaky, but he felt like he could finally meet Iida’s eyes without immediately looking away like some scared prey animal.

“I-I’ve not been s-sick at all.” Izuku started, steeling himself with a deep breath. “Never have been. Several months before I started UA, I fell into the Well on my Family’s Shrine while dusting, and found myself 700 years in the past when demons and half demons still walked among us; when Priests and Priestesses held enough power to purify them.” Shocked silence echoed around the room. It seemed like most were too stunned to find their voices, so Izuku carried on unhindered, opening one of the journals to reveal a photo pasted on the first page.

Izuku told his tale almost exactly as he’d spoken it to Yagi and Bakugou not too long ago, flicking through the pages of each journal as he went. Finally, he ended on the page he’d written for the Shikon no Tama, pulling the shards out from under his shirt to show everyone. He let his Reiryoku flow to his hand and the shards glowed softly even in the harsh light of the classroom. No one spoke, too stunned, until Aizawa broke the silence.

“You’ve been traveling 700 years back in time to fight a powerful half demon and play keep away with the shards of an ancient jewel that just so happened to come from your body.”

Izuku nodded sheepishly. When he put it like that, it really didn’t sound very believable at all.

“You are also the reincarnation of an old Priestess who was ressurected and carries half of your soul.”

Izuku nodded once more.

“And this…. Inuyasha can travel to the future with you.” Aizawa stated.

Another nod.

“Problem Child, what is your life? Do you have a secret secondary quirk that attracts trouble to you like a magnet? Or are you just that unlucky?” Aizawa almost sounded worried and Izuku shrugged. He wasn’t entirely sure himself.

Aizawa sighed. “You are coming back to this room before school tomorrow morning and we are _talking.”_ Aizawa emphasized the last word very carefully. “We are going to _communicate_ and hopefully plan a schedule for you.”’

“Yes, Aizawa-Sensei.”

“Good.” And Aizawa climbed into his sleeping bag and collapsed behind his desk.

“I’m taking a nap. Ask your questions now and don’t wake me.”

The classroom very quietly exploded into madness.

**~OoO~**

Izuku sighed in relief when he made it back to his dorm room, falling face first onto his mattress and very studiously ignoring the growls coming from below him. The girls had managed to kidnap Inuyasha and were currently braiding his hair like some over sized doll and Izuku wanted no part of that, thank you very much.

The questioning hadn’t really gone how he thought it would, but he was glad nonetheless that everyone seemed to believe what he was saying. He still felt like scum though, and Iida didn’t help when he pointed out that Izuku was going to have to earn back their trust. Izuku understood, but that didn’t make it hurt any less and it almost seemed like Iida and Uraraka were avoiding him.

He would just have to move forward. Their trust would come back to him with time and many apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iida, but with a Southern Belle's drawl: Well, I never!  
> [Tumblr post I made.](https://snarkyscribe21.tumblr.com/post/636371671060758528/so-i-play-the-sims-4-quite-regularly-since-sims-3)


	14. conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the rather late chapter. I ended up getting sick a few months ago ( not covid. I don't know what I caught but it wasn't covid. Maybe the flu?) and I'm just now getting over it. At least I think I'm getting over it? I've always had a chronic cough ever since I could remember but it's much worse than it usually is. Anyway, whatever the hell I caught ended up halting my progress on chapter 14 and then writers block hit me like that soft ball to my face when I was five and my sister was a still a bitch.  
> It's just filler for the momentI before I maybe someday get into the heavy stuff and it's a bit on the short side, but I hope it's still enjoyable!

“700 years….” Uraraka whispered quietly to herself, running a careful hand over the silver braid she was working on. For not having any modern hair care products in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha’s hair was surprisingly smooth and shiny.

“I almost can’t believe it.” She stated just a bit louder this time, finishing up her fourth braid with a bright pink ribbon and starting on her fifth. Inuyasha’s ears flicked in irritation, his growls having long since ended in favor of silently glaring at his assailants. Uraraka somehow got the feeling that, even though he was irritated, he wouldn’t really hurt any of them.

Possibly…

Not even a full minute later Izuku walked into the common area carrying his camera and a fresh new journal. There were dark circles under his eyes and he seemed more tired than usual.

Uraraka opened her mouth to call out to him when someone else beat her to it.

“Yo! Midoribro!” Izuku jolted, glancing over swiftly. A small smile graced his lips when he caught sight of Kirishima wildly waving him over. The few students up at the ass crack of dawn looked up from their places scattered about the common area at Kirishima’s yell.

“Y-yes…?” Izuku clutched tight to his journal, tapping his fingers nervously along its hard surface.

“You’re coming to class today, right?”

“A-ah! Yes!” He nodded near frantically, curls bouncing.

“And you’re not leaving until the day after tomorrow?” From beside Uraraka Inuyasha’s ears flicked once more, a low growl resonating from within his chest.

Another frantic nod. A thoughtful look passed over Kirishima’s face, quickly melting into his signature warm grin.

“Awesomeness! Because me and the rest of the class were wondering if you had anymore stories from your travels! Are ya willin’ to share?” Izuku glanced quickly over to Inuyasha, a question in his eyes that he hoped the half demon understood. Inuyasha looked grumpy about it but ended up nodding his assent anyway.

“Plenty of stories to share!” And Inuyasha pretended to gag. Izuku glared hotly in his direction.

“Uraraka-chan?”

“Deku-kun?”

“Move away from Inuyasha, please.”

“W-why?” She looked confused.

“Please.”

“Alright….?” Without another word she moved, stepping about five feet away just in case.

“W-wait! I didn’t m-mean it tha-”

“Oh, Inuyasha~” Inuyasha flinched.

“SIT BOY!”

“If you’re gonna act like a brat, I’ll treat you like a brat.”

A loud crash echoed throughout the dorm building, drawing the rest of it’s occupants out and to the common area to investigate. Needless to say, not many were happy about being awoken from their slumber.

**~OoO~**

The halls of UA were silent as Izuku walked, taking his time to enjoy the stillness before the school would fill with headache inducing noise and possibly weird smells depending on the day. Despite the earlier excitement of the common room that morning, Izuku almost felt calm in a strange sort of way, almost as if he was marching off to battle. Or, alternatively, heading off to talk with his teacher.

Before he even realized it, he was already in front of the door to his class room, muscle memory having completed the trip for him.

He hesitated for only a moment, knocking quietly at the door and entering before an answer could be received. Aizawa looked up from his desk at the noise, grading papers and sipping at a mug of steaming coffee.

“Midoriya.” Aizawa nodded in his direction, finishing up with his current paper and setting it aside as Izuku made his way over to stand in front of the desk quietly. It was silent between them, neither really knowing how to start this conversation, but Izuku figured that it had to happen eventually, as much as he would’ve preferred to avoid it. Aizawa sighed.

“Any chance that I can convince you to stop traveling to the past?”

Izuku shook his head and Aizawa sighed again.

“Right, I thought as much.” And Aizawa leaned down in his chair, reaching into one of his desk drawers and drawing out what looked like….. Was that a body cam?

“Aizawa-Sensei?”

“This,” he jangled the mess of harness and sleek metal gently, “is a body cam. I talked with the Principal last night and we’ve decided that _this_ is the best course of action. You’ll wear this while in the past and it will be our way of giving you an alternative grade to the main heroics classes when you’re not here.” He passed it over the desk and Izuku took it, turning it over in his hands gently.

“It’s solar powered, so you won’t have to worry about cords or batteries; waterproof for up to a hundred and fifty feet and sturdy enough to survive a Detroit Smash if necessary.”

“I….. Are you both sure, Sir? This is okay?” Aizawa nodded, his normally deadpan expression softening just the slightest bit.

“We’re concerned for your safety, kid. This is more than okay.”

Izuku could already feel the hot tears running down his face.

**~OoO~**

Later that night, gathered in the common room and surrounded by his friends as he shared story after story, Izuku could easily say that this was one of the better days he’d had in a long while. _And_ he got pictures of Inuyasha covered in pink bows and glitter.

_Score!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll can also blame Hatoful Boyfriend and the sims 3 and 4 for distracting me. Also taxes. And my old mp3 player that my Dad found and mailed to me because fuck spotify and youtube music I got limewire, Baby! lol.


	15. Totally Not Foreshadowing Or Anything! Nope! Not At All!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored and can't sleep so ya'll get another chapter.

“The Well, you say?”

“Yes, Naraku-Sama. The boy was observed entering and exiting the old Well near the Tree of Ages twice a fortnight. The strange bag he carries with himself is also filled to bursting.” With that, Kohaku held up a shiny book with a strange grey structure on its front, smooth shininess catching in the dim light of the candles scattered about the room. Face shadowed, Naraku smiled, a soft laugh spilling past his lips like the quiet babbling of a brook.

“Wonderful~”

Kohaku knelt, head bowed, holding the book out further for Naraku to take as he pleased.

“Shall we attempt to follow him, Naraku-Sama?” Kohaku asked softly when the book had finally left his grasp. Head still bowed, he didn’t flinch when Naraku’s fingers threaded through his hair in a faux affectionate gesture. Naraku hummed, the dulcet baritone of his voice nearly lost in the quiet of the room.

“You did well, Kohaku. Come dawn, I want you back at the Well. Bring me whatever information you collect. Dismissed.”

With a quick nod, Kohaku was up and away, scalp tingling and Naraku’s quiet laughter following him out.

**~OoO~**

“Don’t tell me I lost it?!” Izuku huffed to himself, throwing items out of his backpack left and right in an attempt to find his lost history book.

“C’mon…. Did I leave it at home? No, I couldn’t have. I basically came straight back to the dorms. At Kaede-Sama’s maybe? Maybe at-” A crash sounded from behind him and Izuku jumped, whirling around on his knees just in time to witness his door bouncing against his wall with enough force to dent it.

“What the fuck are ya doin’ in here, dumbfuck?! For the last several _hours_ I’ve heard nothing but thumps and crashes!!!” Ah, Inuyasha.

“I lost my history book. You wouldn’t happen to have seen it, would you?”

“Fuck no.”

“Ah, okay then.”

Ears twitching, claws digging into his palms, Inuyasha stalked forward and grabbed Izuku’s arm, dragging him out of the room and down the stairs.

“HEY! What are yo-”

“Shut the fuck up and eat something already, idiot! I don’t have time to be babysitting your ass all the damn time!”

“E-eh…?”

“Do you not….. IT’S MORNING, FUCKTARD! WERE YOU UP ALL FUCKING NIGHT?!”

“M-Maybe?” Izuku sounded uncertain. Inuyasha sighed, letting go of Izuku’s arm and letting him drop, satisfaction welling within him upon hearing the thud and the quiet “ow” that came from the green haired menace.

“What was _that_ for?!”

“For wasting my _fucking time!_ ” Another sigh, this time heavier than the last and Inuyasha dragged him back up and to the kitchen this time.

“Fucking eat. Ya wanted to train before your stupid class, didn’t ya?” Inuyasha huffed out.

 _“_ _Jeeze. Dude’s worse than Bakugou.”_ Someone – Sero it sounded like – muttered from the common room.

“ _Shut the fuck up, dickwad!”_ Inuyasha shouted in complete disregard for the other students still sleeping.

_“Jeeze, alright already!”_

“You! Eat! Now!” Inuyasha growled out and Izuku scrambled up and to the fridge.

“Alright alright! I’m eating, see? _Caveman…”_ Izuku mumbled under his breath.

“I heard that, Fucker!”

“Eep!”

**~OoO~**

“You complain about walking in my time and yet you run every morning in this one? What kind of fucking logic is that?!”

“Why can’t you ever speak normally? Would saying a good morning and not being a jerk kill you for once in your life? Huh?” Izuku poked Inuyasha in the chest playfully. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

“Shut it!” Laughing, Izuku glanced at his watch and paled.

Class started in five minutes. Did he miss the warning bell?

“Inuyasha?”

“What now?”

“Run me to class? Please?”

Inuyasha sighed.

**~OoO~**

“I wonder what Izu-kun and Inuyasha are doing right now?” Shippo pondered aloud, doodling idly on a piece of paper as Sango carefully maintained her Hiraikotsu in a corner of the hut and Miroku crafted enough Sutra to last him a good long while.

“I’m sure they’re fine, Shippo. You know how…. Stubborn…. Inuyasha is. And Izuku-Sama is no doubt keeping him in check.”

“Didn’t Izuku-kun say they would arrive back today, Houshi-Sama?” Sango queried from her corner, swiping a rag along the curve of her weapon in one smooth, practiced movement.

“Indeed he did say that…..” Miroku trailed off, allowing their conversation to lapse into silence, humming to himself quietly.

“You feel it too, don’t you, Sango-san?”

“Yes, I do. Lets keep an eye out, Houshi-Sama. I feel like something’s going to go wrong, somehow.”

Miroku could only hope that they were both wrong.


	16. Hey, not a chapter again but news

Hey again! Good news and bad news! I should be back to posting chapters fairly soon (maybe mid March if I'm lucky), but (because there's always a but) I can't actually afford to get the issues with my teeth fixed. I applied for Medicaid (my fourth time doing so in 3 years) and they actually gave me a reason for why I don't qualify; I don't have kids and I'm not disabled.

On the upside, I've managed to get my pain down to manageable levels, though eating is still a chore and Im not taking many pain killers, as I don't want to become dependent. I'm just going to have to hope it doesn't suddenly get worse or become seriously infected beyond what I can take care of at home. Maybe put half my paycheck every other week into savings so I can pay out of pocket.


End file.
